Love Comes Slowly
by Neferit
Summary: Sometimes life got very, very complicated. But not only tears and tragedy follow her steps - slowly, help, sympathy and even love come into sight from previously unexpected places... Kink-meme inspired. Now COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**A/:N** Anon over at DAO kink meme said:

_Story takes place long after Alistair made the ultimate Elissa recovered from her wounds and grieves, its discovered that she's pregnant. Teagan who is secretly in love with her, marries her and its assumed the child is his._  
_Two years later, the child is born and they're married but have separate rooms. Elissa comes to realize how much she loves Teagan and declares her love for him and he declares his love for her and they make love for the first time._

And this one was all "Huzzah!" Well, not that I'm following every part of the prompt - but fairly most of it is intact. :o)

I'm using my favorite AU for this - Oren lives, as Cousland managed to save him from Castle Cousland and then Wynne saved him and took with her to the Circle Tower. Alistair is made King and he dumps PC for Anora. She doesn't want to hear why. Yes, she will... _learn_.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only this fanfiction is my fault.

* * *

**1. Prologue**

Amélie was growing tired by each strike, by each duck she had to do - and the Archdemon was weakening oh so very slowly. Risking a glance around, she saw Wynne limping tiredly, casting one spell after another, her face still full of determination. Zevran was everywhere and nowhere, all at once, still wearing the same playful smirk, even if his eyes were glaring additional daggers. And Alistair - no, not Alistair, _His Majesty_, was currently busy flying after being hit by Archdemon's tail. Immediately, she jumped to distract it from Alistair, attracting its attention on herself. _A Grey Warden has to land the final blow_, that much she was told by Alistair. She suspected it was because they were connected by the Taint but wasn't really sure about it. Riordan wasn't overly specific and Alistair didn't say much on the subject as well.

The Darkspawn flow seemed to weaken for a moment, so every Dalish archer, every Circle mage focused on weakening the beast roaring in pain, as arrows and magic penetrated its defences. Seeing it fall to the ground, Amélie yelled at everyone to stop attacking and with her sword run towards the limping beast. Her sword cut through the scales on its neck, covering her in Darkspawn blood. But the beast was still alive and still fighting - and before Amélie could do anything else, from last breath the beast caught her into its jaws and threw her aside. Before she got up and attemped to kill the beast, Alistair stood above the dragon, looking into her eyes for a moment which stretched like eternity.

And then he stabbed the sword into the dragon's head and everything exploded in blinding white light.

**o.O.o**

While the country was healing from the Blight, Amélie spent most of her days by crying. Crying over her family, crying over reunion with Fergus, crying over Fergus reunion with Oren, crying over the people who died it Denerim, crying over _him_. When she was healing her, Wynne told her about the new life now growing within her womb. So she was crying over their child, which would now bear the rank of _'bastard'_, first because he broke up with her and then even died.

Sometime during the first days after defeating the Blight Anora herself visited her. Part of her wanted to hate the Queen - but when she saw the sincere sympathy in the Queen's eyes, she just couldn't.

They were both silent for a moment, when the Queen said: "He loved you, you know. That's why he said he will marry me to ensure the throne."

"I don't want to hear that," growled Amélie with gritted teeth. "Because if that was love, I do not want to see what he would do, if he hated me!"

Anora just shook her head. "He loved you - and because he knew he won't survive the final battle, he thought it would be better for you, if he left, so hating him would make it easier for you to move on. He wanted you happy," finished the Queen quietly. Amélie was unable to stop the tears which came, Anora sat there hugging her, rocking her slowly from side to side, to calm her down.

When the day of Anora's coronation and Alistair's funeral came, she forced herself to calm - however, as soon as she was left alone at the memorial, her knees unable to carry her weight and she fell to the ground, sobs once again shaking her whole body. She had no idea how long she had been there - but when a hand touched her shoulder, it made her instincs kick in and she rolled aside, jumping into fighting stance, even if she didn't have any weapons with her. The person who touched shoulder wasn't an enemy. It was bann of Rainesfere, bann Teagan Guerrin.

"My lady?" asked he, unsure of her reaction. He noticed her staying while everyone else departed and was worried about her. Knowing how close she had been with Alistair, all of her companions and friends were worried she might do something to herself. She relaxed slightly, no longer looking ready to kill - more like ready to be killed, with the dark circles around her eyes, empty gaze. During the few days after the final batte she lost weight, too. And against her will the tears started to flow again, making an even bigger mess of her.

"Why did he have to die, bann Teagan? Why?" sobbed she. Not knowing how she would react he carefully placed his hands around her, pulling her into a hug. She stiffened for a moment - then clung to him like a child, burrowing her face in his chest.

He didn't quite understood to everything she was saying but one thing piqued his interest - and raised an alarm in his head. "_'Why did he had to leave us?'_" he asked in disbelief. "Are you serious, my lady? Does that mean...?"

"Yes," she looked up and answered with a sniff, "I'm pregnant with Alistair's child."

* * *

**A/N:** So, here comest the prologue. The fic is almost done, I'm just struggling with the last chapter. So, see ya all in next chapter, yes?


	2. Solution

**A/N:** Here comes the chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

**2. Solution for the Problem**

For the very first moment he couldn't quite believe his own ears - but her heartbroken voice spoke about how truthful it was. "How... how long did you know about the child?"

She shrugged. "For a few days now. Oh, bann Teagan," she re-burrowed her face into his chest again, "what am I going to do?"

Caressing her hair he spoke to her in soft tones, as if calming down a scared animal. "You have to take care about your own well-being now, my lady. This child deserves a chance of life, don't you think?" Waiting for her nod he continued: "And then, your brother and nephew will be overjoyed to have another person in the family, right?"

"But bann Teagan," she almost wailed, "that's it! I can't just come over and say _'hey, look, I'm a sister of current Teyrn of Highever and have a child conceived and born out of wedlock! Don't you dare to question the honour of my family now!'_ You know how quite a few of the nobles are. It would completely destroy Fergus' position on the Landsmeet."

Teagan thought for a moment. Only options for Amélie now were either retreat from public, give the birth somewhere no one would recognize her and let the child grow up in step-family, chose abortion or... get married. _Get married_ - that would probably be the only possible thing now, since he doubted she would kill the child or give the child up. As she sobbed and clung to him, he felt strange need to assure her that everything will be okay, because... because he will take care of her.

"Marry me," he said suddenly.

Amélie looked up abruptly. "_What?_"

"You've heard me," said Teagan, feeling calm all of sudden, calm and sure as never before. "Marry me, Amélie - I will take care of you both. You get someone who will protect you against the gossip, as well as a father for your child."

"And what will you get out of this?" asked Amélie, suspicious undertone in her voice.

He shrugged, his stomach clenched uneasily - yet he couldn't let it show, lest he would scare her off. "A wife and an heir for Rainesfere. Please," he pleaded, "just think of it. Together with your brother we will be strong enough to stop any gossip from spreading too wide. Let me help you."

She gazed into his eyes with her own, searching for something. _'Did she find it or not?'_ he wondered. Looking aside, she only said: "Give me some time, my lord. I ask for half a day - I have to speak to my brother and think this over. Then I'll give you my answer."

Nodding, he released her from his arms, letting her collect herself before she left the memorial, too. There was a lot to think about for both of them. Are they prepared to marry each other? He felt attracted to her, wanted to touch her ever since he met in Redcliffe Chantry. Both of them were exhausted; she had been fighting ever since her family was murdered back in Highever, then the whole battle at Ostagar, Circle Tower and now he was begging for help to protect the village.

And she helped him, more than once. She saved him and his family before - now was his turn to help her protect hers. He only hoped she'll let him.

**o.O.o**

_Bann Teagan,_

_please come as soon as possible to our family estate in case of an urgent matter._

_- Fergus Cousland_

Teagan folded the letter into his pocket. It wasn't even the "half of a day" Amélie requested. Could it be that she decided so soon? With uneasiness gripping his heart he went to Cousland estate, to meet the way his fate will possibly lead.

Cousland siblings were already waiting for him. Fergus didn't tarry with pleasantries and went straight to the point. "Amélie told me you know about her delicate... problem and have a way how to deal with it."

"That I have," agreed Teagan. It was refreshing to find a noble who knew how to speak plainly. It looked that Couslands should be famous for that, since from what he heard about Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, they were exactly like their children; always polite and their speach ornate at one moment, honest and blunt when the time for it came. "As I've already told Amélie. Has decision been reached, or do you still need some time, my lady?" he asked, facing Amélie, who sat there motionlessly so far.

She nodded.

He felt his lips forming a gentle smile, when we went over to kneel before her, taking her hand in his. "My lady Amélie - then let me do this properly. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She smiled sadly, her eyes getting unfocused for a moment. "I will, my lord."

They stayed like that for a moment, just holding hands and looking into each others eyes. Unknown to them, Fergus watched the whole exchange with wary eyes. _'If he hurts my sisted or will treat her badly, he'll pay,'_ he swore mentally. Yet so far, the bann who had been only a little older than himself, treated Amélie as something so delicate that it could shatter, if he touched it with careless fingers. And his eyes were full of... emotions Fergus didn't dare to voice or name.

Later, they made a deal how this marriage thing will work. They will marry as soon as possible, saying they decided on it a long time ago but waited for the end of the Blight. Leliana and Zevran will be asked for help in spreading the gossips. When the child is born, Teagan will accept him or her as his heir. Amélie will act as Teagan's wife and his second in every matter necessary.

When Amélie excused herself, saying she will look for Leliana and Zevran to ask them for help, Fergus poured two glasses of whiskey. "I hoped we could talk a bit more, bann Teagan. I have to say that I find myself a bit... curious about your reasons for this offer."

Nodding, Teagan sipped his drink and started a tale about the moments half eternity ago, when teyrna would write to Eamon and when he would meet the young lady in question personally, face to face and pommel of the sword to head. And the moment he realized that the gratitude he feels towards her is no simple gratitude at all.

**o.O.o**

"My dear Warden, may I say that you look lovely on this exceptional day?"

"Zevran, one more word and you'll find yourself facing the ground, I swear," whispered Leliana furiously. She noticed Amélie was very close to breaking and Zevran's remarks about how good she looks - no matter how true they were - weren't helping. Zevran shrugged with apologetic smile. He wanted to help his friend, the one who spared his life and gave him a second chance. However, the only way how to help he knew was being flirtatious, since it always worked before.

Amélie gave him a small smile, tho. Sad one, but still a smile. Before she or anyone else could say anything, Fergus entered the room. "It's time, sis," was all he said - yet it was enough for her to pale even more and gulp audibly. Leliana quickly adjusted her veil and she took his offered arm, letting him lead her down the stairs, down the aisle to meet the man who was about to join his fate with hers.

The whole ceremony was at "do you marry Teagan Guerrin as your lawfully wedded lord?" part so soon that she almost forgot to say "I do." For her it was almost authomatic to repeat the vows, her whole being wishing it was someone else she was marrying. A young man of lopsided grin, unruly blonde hair and silly jokes. Instead, she was marrying a man she knew to be loyal, brave, just and kind. But what was he like behind closed doors? There were tales of men who were someone completely different in and outside their bedchamber. Now it was Teagan's time to repeat the vows and he did it as if... as if he actually _meant it_.

"You may kiss the bride now, bann Teagan," said the Grand Cleric gravely. Amélie's heart fluttered in her bosom as a trapped bird. Her husband lifted her veil slowly, gazing into her eyes with his own calm blue ones.

"May I?" he whispered and she found herself nodding with a shy smile. His lips descended on hers, touching only ever so slightly that she thought it was more of her imagination than anything else. But the cheering of her friends made it quite obvious that it was real. Her wedding was _real_.

_'From this moment on, you are Amélie Guerrin.'_

And to hell with the world, if she knew what to expect from it.

**o.O.o**

"I think congratulations are in order, yes?"

"And we both thank you, Your Highness."

_'Thank the Maker for small favors,'_ thought Amélie while doing a curtsy. When the Queen heard about upcoming wedding of one of the Heroes of Ferelden, she offered her help in camouflaging the real reasons for its abruptness. Amélie was starting to see more of the real woman who was hiding behind all that royal pomp; woman, who was hurting just as she was and more - because she couldn't let it show, knowing she was loosing the man she loved due to all of his affairs and because she had no child she could take comfort in.

Teagan beside her laid his hand on the small of her back. They agreed that showing of a small signs of affection in front of the others would help in this cause, be it kisses on cheek, arm around shoulders, smiles and calling each other darling or my dear. As Amélie thought bitterly, just as usually there were voices of those who didn't agree with the marriage. Luckily those voices didn't sound on the ceremony but during the days before it.

First one was Isolde. Her voice, sharp and with thick Orleasian accent, rose in _"Teagan Guerrin, what were you thinking by offering this woman a marriage?"_ and made her cringe, when Teagan stepped in her defense, shielding her from Isolde's bazilisk glance with his body.

"This woman, as you call her, Isolde, has a name. It's Amélie Cousland, soon Amélie Guerrin. And you better remember that because I'm not going to let this slide. Is that clear?"

Then there had been also quite a yelling match between Eamon and Teagan, too. "I'm sorry that so far I was just a trouble bringer, my lord," she whispered to him when they were returning to Cousland estate in a carriage.

He shook his head, taking her hand into his. "We needed to talk, Eamon and I, for a long time now. And it's time for him to realize that I won't bow to his every whim." He pressed her hand reassuringly. "I'm man of my word, Amélie. I won't back off at the first sight of trouble."

She only gave him an unsure smile she was giving him last few days in response to almost everything. At the wedding there were some rumors about abruptness of the wedding between the young Guerrin and young Cousland - but nothing what would really come close to the real reasons for it.

The wedding night couldn't be further from what both of them probably imagined before. No whispered confessions, declarations of love, breathless moans or snuggling into each other's wamth. _No._ They were bound to spend the night in the same room - Teagan as a gentleman slept on the sofa while Amélie slept on the bed; huge bed with silken covers and pillows, made for love making. With only one person in it, the bed was cold and just too big.

The only moment the bed was positively warm was the morning after, when Teagan hastily snucked into the bed next to her and both of them played embarrassed newly-weds when the guests came into their room, greeting them into the first day of their new life together. Part of her relished the wamth of his body behind her, his arms around her, keeping her safe from anyone who could mean her any harm, while the other part of her shyed away from Teagan's touch, feeling like a whore for allowing another man to touch her when the man she loved, the father of her child died not so long ago. If Teagan noticed, he hasn't showed anything.

Now was time to rise and shine. And wait what did the fate in storage for them.


	3. Waiting

**A/N:** Thanks for everyone who added this to their alerts list or reviewed. I love you, peeps! :o)

* * *

**3. Waiting**

During the first few weeks spent at Rainesferre was Amélie trying to get used to the adoring looks servants and villagers were sending her way. Not that she wasn't happy to see that the servants already accepted her as the lady of the house. It wasn't the problem. The problem was the fact that she heard them whispering several times, whispering about how happy they were that the master finally found a woman of his heart, a _fateful_ woman. Of his heart. It indicated some affection, affection which was missing, since their marriage was just a solution for her delicate problem, she thought. Fateful woman. _Femme fatale_.

She snorted. Right now she wasn't feeling overly womanly or delicate. No. Right now she felt like a wreck. In the beginning of her pregnancy she had been perfectly healthy. But then the morning sickness had to start, announcing loudly that the young lady Guerrin was pregnant. It was awful to get from bed only to run to the bathroom to empty your stomach. When she presented the problem to Wynne, the mage told Teagan to take care that she ate before she got up. Since then Teagan brought her breakfast to the bed every morning, adding to the oh-Maker-he's-so-much-in-love-with-her servants' opinion of her.

Teagan himself had been still the same perfect gentleman. They shared bedroom, yes, but he always slept on a sofa he insisted to be there. In the beginning, Amélie tried to persuade him that they can take turns in sleeping on bed. He refused, saying that in her delicate condition she should be as comfortable as possible. Meaning she will sleep on bed. Period.

Add to this, she was starting to be oversensitive. Not only emotionally, also physically and she was unsure about what is more embarrassing, if crying like crazy for nothing or craving for man's touch. Sometimes she yelled at Teagan for some trifle only to break in tears few moments later and apologizing for hours.

The last straw was when the dresses Teagan ordered to be made for her didn't fit her anymore. There had been some noise in her room that day and the servants thought they even heard some glass breaking, yet when they called through the closed door, all the response they got was cheerful "everything's all right, I was just clumsy and bumped against the cabinet. Nothing to worry about!" Unfortunately, Teagan has been away at the moment, taking care of some matters in Rainesferre village and it took several hours before he returned, the steward discreetly telling him that he probably should go check on lady Amélie, since everyone knows that women in... delicate state... can do unexpected things. Alarmed, he run towards their shared room, bursting inside.

He was greeted by sight of Amélie sitting on the ground, surrounded by colourful pieces of cloth and broken glass. "What the hell happened here?"

"I couldn't fit into the dress anymore, so I cut it into the pieces," responded Amélie as if it was the most common and the most normal thing to do for every pregnant woman. Later, she cried over the dress and kept apologizing for destroying the dress he gave her. He mentally made a note about asking Wynne, if this was normal. Because to him, it didn't seem normal at all.

**o.O.o**

It has been several months in her pregnacy, her belly becoming rounder by each passing day - much to her dismay and to his pleasure, because to him, she was the most beautiful woman on the whole Thedas now, femininity personificated. The morning sickness was less frequent now for her and she no longer was so emotional, although one could never know with her.

One day, the child decided to show its presence. And kicked. Hard, making Amélie cry out, Teagan jumping from his seat to her. "Are you all right, my dear?" was his worried question. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and laid in on the curve of her belly, covering it with hers.

The child kicked again, feeling pressure above itself, this time not so hard. Both of them smiled happily. The small bundle of life, still hidden and protected in her womb, just told them that they shouldn't forget about it, especially when it got angry for some reason. Ever since then, when the child was kicking too much, Teagan would calm it by touch of his hand. Small part of Amélie hoped he never noticed that the child wasn't the only one contented by his touch, yet Teagan was very well aware of the way her breath caught in her throat when he touched her skin, how the light blush would appear on her cheeks.

Wynne told him about the woman urges during the nine months of pregnacy. He only hoped it wasn't just _any_ man's touch, that it was _his_ touch what set her skin afire. It was already several months of their life together and she still didn't open herself to him, always keeping most of her thoughts, most of her emotions, to herself. He just prayed that they will find something to make them closer after the child is born, because otherwise, they're doomed to spent their years together in cold silence.

**o.O.o**

Pain.

Actually, _lots_ of pain.

Her whole body shook as she fell to the floor, hands around her middle, trying to stop the waves of crippling pain.

"My lady!"

"What happened to her?"

"Someone call the mage healer!"

Suddenly, warm arms sneaked around her, cradling her and carrying her upstairs to lay her on her bed. _Teagan_. Scared, she gripped his hand in an iron grip, whispering: "Please, do not leave me," to him.

Nodding, he sat on the bed, letting her crawl closer and lay her head into his lap. "I'm scared," she whispered, her voice shaking and frightened.

Caressing her hair gently he answered: "I know, my dear. I'm here and Wynne is on the way. Everything's going to be alright." She just lied there still, closing her eyes to his comforting touch and the sound of his voice.

Wynne made her way to the room in record time, completely out of breath, yet still ready for several spells. First, she examined her via spell. Second, she casted several minor spells to stop the pain and strenghten her. And third, she gave a final judgement of the situation.

Amélie almost lost the child. If she, Wynne, had been further away, she would loose it for sure. There need to be some precautions done. Meaning - she was to spent the last few months until the child was born in bed.

Those weeks were longer that anyone would believe. Spending most of her time by laying down or half-sitting, chatting with anyone who came closer so she wouldn't be bored out of her mind, reading every book available so her mind wouldn't have time to rest on "what ifs", doing one embroidery after another to keep her hands busy and the estate decorated. Before the child was born, she was ready to pull her hair off in frustration from the lack of any physical activity.

**o.O.o**

As almost always, he just had to be away when something happened. And this time, the something was actually the birth of his heir. The messenger found him in neighbouring bann's estate, discussing prices of wine and crops, all discussions forgotten when he saw messenger's face, heard the message and rushed to the stables to get his horse.

"My lady," said one of the maids hours later, "bann is here. Shall I let him in?"

Amélie nodded, unable to say anything as another contraction hit her and she was trying to breathe the way the midwife instructed her. She wasn't overly fond of letting her husband see her in this state - all covered in sweat, gasping for breath and her nails drawing blood on her palms as she clenched her fists. Yet remembering how much it had calmed Fergus down when Oriana was giving birth to their son and he was allowed to be with her, she let him enter. He immediately run to her and knelt down by the bed, caressing her face and taking one of her hands, easing the iron grip.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here from the beginning, my lady," he whispered, kissing her knuckles lightly. She gave him a tired smile, her heart fluttering in her chest at his affectionate gesture. There was no servant in the room right then, so it had to come from him feeling for it.

"You're here now," she said with more calm than she actually felt at the moment.

"The worst about the whole thing wasn't the pain - it was the fact that I had to keep Fergus calm and keep on telling him that everything will be okay, because now he's there with me, " smirked Oriana when they were cooing at the baby, Oren, in the cradle, all those years ago. "Yes," nodded teyrna Eleanor in agreement, "when it comes to child-birthing, all the work has to be done by us and you would swear it's actually them who's going through all of it! "

True, Teagan was pale - but he held her gaze steadily, caressing her cheek once in a while, holding her hand through all of those long hours afterwards.

Before the child finally came into the world, he was swifty whisked away by Wynne and the midwife, a middle-aged woman of a name Lissa. "You would only be in our way," told him Wynne firmly.

Lissa nodded. "Do not take us wrong, my lord," she added, "but in moments like this, men are completely of no use."

So he was pacing in front of the doors, flinching at every sound coming from behind them. All of sudden, a scream interrupted the sudden silence, followed by piercing sound of crying. Not caring what the women might think about useless men, he almost stormed the doors, rushing to his wife, who lied on the bed, clearly exhausted, while the midwife was washing the child and Wynne was casting a little spell here and there.

"I guess congratulations are in order, yes, my lord?" said Lissa after a moment. "It's a lovely boy you have here."

"A _boy_?" whispered Amélie in wonder.

Lissa nodded with an understanding smile. "Here, hold him," she said, laying carefully the small bundle in Amélie's arms. "If you need anything, let us know," added Wynne, while they were leaving them alone. Before they closed the door, she stole one last look at the fresh parents.

Neither of them noticed their leave - just as she suspected - both of them focusing solely on the baby. Both of them were smiling, Teagan sitting on the bed next to Amélie, his arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead and cooing at the child. In that moment she thought they look like a happy family, man and woman deeply in love welcoming their first-born into the world. Teagan already loved her. It showed in the small gestures he made, the way his eyes lingered on Amélie, the way they lit when she entered the room. She only hoped that Amélie will see it, too.

"He obviously takes by your side of family, my dear."

"You think so?" asked Amélie, looking up to meet Teagan's eyes.

He nodded in agreement. "He reminds me strongly of Fergus, all that brown eyes and prominent nose. And the shape of his mouth. Guess that Cousland's blood runs strongly in this little one," he teased, making her blush.

She opened her mouth to say something, only to hesitate and bit her lip. "Speak," he urged her on. From the way she got all serious, this was important to her.

"I would like to name him Roland, after my friend who gave his life, so I could escape the castle during the Howe's attack," she explained.

"Of course," agreed Teagan. "It's a good name. Welcome to this world, little Roland."

Amélie felt her heart ready to burst from being too full of emotions. They were family now.


	4. Options

**A/N:** Still at least two chapters to come - and the last one is making me want to bang my head against the wall. Muse, my muse, where are thou?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only this fanfic is completely my fault. But - I _do_ own some cookies! Huzzah!

**4. Options**

There were moments she wasn't sure what to make from her husband.

Not that she minded a husband who took care of her needs, respected her showed her his affection and loved the child which wasn't his. Her heart clenched painfully each time she saw him cooing at the little Roland or holding him in his arms. _'It should have been Alistair who's holding our son,'_ she thought bitterly. On the other hand, she could consider herself lucky. Usually, the nobles' daughters who decided not to wait for marriage and got pregnant were married off to the first available noble and were mostly treated... well, not overly nicely. Her mother lectured her for hours about rather waiting for the right one instead of spending a lifetime like that. She took the lessons to heart and waited for the one and only - but then the things got so damn complicated. And here she is, thinking about her husband; man who's never touched her intimately, yet who married her in order to protect her and the little baby she was carrying at the time. She still felt her heart beating quicker when she remembered the only moments he touched in a way which could be considered intimate - the kiss at the ceremony and then the morning after their wedding, when he was holding her in his arms, cradling her close.

Part of her felt guilty for thinking about another man. _'It's only about a year Alistair died.' _But the other part of her wanted to rest her head on someone's shoulder just to enjoy's someone's closeness. Shouldn't a husband be this someone?

"You look thoughtful this morning, my dear." Teagan' voice interrupted her musings. Blinking, she quickly flashed a smile in his direction. "Uhm, yes. Maybe just a little," she admited. Quickly, she switched the topic to different direction. "You said Eamon is coming today, isn't he?"

His face darkened. "Yes, he is." Obviously, it still was a bit painful for him to talk to Eamon after the argument he had with his older brother back before their wedding. "He said it was important. From what the guards said, they already saw him and his entourage on horizon and supposed he should be here shortly."

He caressed Roland's chubby cheek gently. "As you can surely remember," he said softly, "we didn't quite agree on the course of things last time I talked to my brother and thought it best to put my mind at ease with the presence of my wife and our son."

Breathing was suddenly hard for her when he looked her directly in the eyes, piercing through every defense she could put up and straight to her soul. Before she could say anything, they were interrupted by a servant, who informed them about arrrival of Arl Eamon.

Turning to her, Teagan asked for one thing. "Wish me goodluck, Amélie."

"Goodluck, my husband," was her reply.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared for a match of wills. Because that was what this meeting was about, he was sure of it.

**o.O.o**

"Seriously, Teagan, I understand that you are not overjoyed by the prospect of becoming an Arl - but as a Chancellor I can't rule Redcliffe from Denerim and Isolde doesn't want to stay there either."

"And what does it have to do with me, Eamon?" asked Teagan, clearly annoyed by his brother's insistence for immediate answer. The decision wasn't only his - yet Eamon refused to give him time to consider all pros and contras. Before the Blight he would most probably do whatever his brother asked of him. Now, he wasn't about to do it, and if he was, then not so quickly. He silenced his older brother with a wave of his hand. "You'll have to give me time to discuss this with my wife. Only then I will give you my answer."

Eamon obviously didn't like the idea of this being discussed with Amélie Cousland. Teagan suspected his brother from having a completely different match in store for him, so his marriage with Amélie interrupted his brother's scheming. And he couldn't care less. Raising from his seat, he left the study, leaving Eamon alone, not really caring it's rude. There were several important matters for him and Amélie to discuss and he didn't want to prolong the time before they start talking about them. He found her in their room where they were before he left to meet with Eamon, standing over the cradle and singing to Roland. Listening to her, he closed his eyes and leaned on the doorjamb.

"Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my lullaby, I'll be with you when you dream..."

Her gentle voice caressed every single note of the lullaby she was singing. _'No wonder Roland is sleeping most of the time, when she sings to him like that,'_ he thought tenderly. Careful not to startle her he entered the room.

She looked up to his face and gave him a curious look. "How did your meeting with Eamon go?" she asked.

Grinning dryly, he said: "As well as could be expected. He wants me to become an Arl of Redcliffe now. What do you think I should answer him?"

Amélie opened her mouth slightly, obviously surprised Eamon's request, as well as the fact that he, Teagan, asked her opinion in the matter. Gesturing for him to sit with her on the sofa, she tilted her head to the side in thought.

"Well, considering that since that incident with Connor you are far more liked in Redcliffe than Eamon, it wouldn't be all that bad, right?" she said hesitantly. "I mean, it would be a greater responsibility, since the arling demands so much more attention and you would have to attent every Landsmeet, since it's more important than Rainesferre, but I would help you, if you want," she added hesitantly.

Teagan felt his lips widening in a big smile. Leaning towards her, he kissed her forehead and wanted to say something when the confusion in Amélie's eyes made him forget whatever it was.

"Amélie?" he asked, "what's the matter?" She squirmed under his searching gaze uncomfortably. "Is it because of something I did? Or...?"

Biting her lower lip she nodded, only so slightly. "It's... well, actually it's a bit stupid, you know?" Words started to flow from her mouth, impossible to stop. "Every time you touch me like that," she motioned to her forehead, "I feel like looking around who's watching, that you're doing so. Before, when I was still pregnant, I thought you were doing it, so I would feel better and not so alone. It puzzles me that you continue in it. Of course, it's your right to do so, since you're my husband and truthfully, it's not unpleasant and all but..."

Teagan had enough, wave of annoyance rising in him by each word she said. Laying finger on her lips he stopped her words. "No buts, Amélie. I do touch you, not because of some perverted pleasure of making you feel awkward. I do it because I care for you, and for me, a sign of caring is touching. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop."

She was looking at him with eyes akin to a woman expecting him to disappear in front of her eyes, her face white as a chalk. He exhaled slowly. "Look, I do not want to argue with you. What do you think about talking of this later? This evening, maybe?" he asked, waiting for her reaction. She nodded after a short moment, still looking nervous.

"So what do you think - would you like to be called Arlessa?" he teased her, chuckling at her blush.

"No more than you would like to be called Arl," she said quietly.

Both of them smiled a bit, he offering her his arm and she surprising him by taking his hand, pressing it lightly. "Lets go to meet your brother," she urged him quietly. "As I remember him from the past, he could be quite impatient and we wouldn't want that, yes?"

**o.O.o**

"So, what do you think about the way the meeting went?" asked Amélie when they were alone in their room, preparing for the night. She was sitting on a small chair by her vanity and brushing her hair, searching for Teagan's image in the mirror with her eyes.

He chuckled. "It could have been much more worse, to tell the truth. However, with the Queen's consent we are about to move to Redcliffe soon enough and get paraded all around as the new arl and arlessa."

Walking over, he slowly laid his hands on her shoulders, giving her time to move out of his touch, if she wanted to do so. "But we agreed to talk about something else before, didn't we?" he said softly.

Her eyes found his in the mirror and she nodded, turning to face him. "Yes, we wanted to talk about touching. Or rather," she blushed, "_I_ wanted to talk about touching. Will you let me explain it, please?"

"By all means, please, tell me your thoughts of the matter."

"I know it's probably quite stupid - but I wasn't used to public touching." Blushing again, she added: "Alistair wasn't overly... demonstrative, if you will, when it came to showing affection in public. But _we_ agreed to touch here and there in public, so I mostly took every gesture you did as a part of the arrangement. It makes me a bit ... nervous when you touch me like that in private." She smiled ruefully. "Silly of me, isn't it?"

"No, not at all," spoke Teagan. It made sense, after all. Kneeling by her chair - just like when he asked her to marry him in front of Fergus - he took her hands into his, caressing her knuckles with his thumbs. "I understand that it may make you feel uneasy. But please," his voice got an urgent undertone, "I'm not Alistair and although I do not seek to pressure you into anything you are not prepared for, I have to ask: Do you think you'll ever get comfortable with my touches?"

"I hope so, Teagan," she whispered, her eyes boring into his. "I really do."

**o.O.o**

From their night talk their relationship got an abrupt turn in its course.

One day, she would surprise him by quick peck on cheek when she brought him a small snack to his study where he was signing some contracts and writing several letters.

Few days later, she would hesitantly ask him, if he would mind spending the night with her and little Roland sleeping on the same bed, the child between them. To _forge the bond between the baby and his parents_, she would explain, blush colouring her cheeks.

Another day it would be her waking him with a kiss on his forehead, wishing him a good morning and handing him a steaming cup of tea from the tray she brought from the kitchens.

He was almost tempted to ask who she is and what has she done to Amélie. But then - who was he to complain that his wife finally started to warm towards him?


	5. Upcoming Change

**A/N:** Here comes the fifth chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only this fanfic is completely my fault.

* * *

**5. Upcoming Change**

"Listen, Amélie, what Eamon writes to me: _'Due to your naming Arl of Redcliffe, you are obliged to attend the next Landsmeet.'_ Isn't it interesting how my older brother thinks I'm about to avoid my duty?"

"You can't really be surprised, now, can you, Teagan?" replied Amélie a bit absent-mindedly as she caressed the cheek of her son, cradling him in her arms while sitting in a rocking chair. "You were _infamous_ for avoiding attenting the Landsmeet."

"Well, before the Landsmeet was also infamous for being terribly boring. But with you by my side, my dear, it will definitely be much more... _enjoyable_," said Teagan while smirking. She looked up and gave him a smile. Truly, this Landsmeet will be much more enjoyable, since they were going to make more than just the formal visits to other banns and arls - they would also pay visit to the banna of the Alienage, to Shianni, and that promised a refreshing company. They would still attend several balls and banquets - but they also planned several feasts of their own. And most of all - they would be in this _together_.

He returned to the letter - and further he read, the darker his expression became. "I'm afraid we've got a problem, Amélie."

Something in his voice made Amélie's stomach clench in s strange feeling of foreboding. "I'm not going to like that, am I? So, shoot - it's the colour of my dress, isn't it?" she asked, pretending to take it lightly. _'It always worked for Alistair,'_ she thought. And after a long time she thought about Alistair without pain.

Teagan shook his head, eyes still focused on Eamon's writing. "Some of the nobles are voicing out doubts of our marriage really being consumed and Roland being my son." His knuckled turned white as he gripped the letter. "How dare they!"

"Which nobles are loudest in their doubts? If any of us happened to step on their toes in the past, it's possible this is the way they are trying to get back at us," offered Amélie an explanation, sounding calm, but inside, she was, as Oghren would say, scared shitless. As a daughter of teyrn she knew how vicious nobes could be, if one crossed their path.

"Loudest of them is son of previous arl of Denerim - Vaughan - and bann Loren. Some of their allies are voicing doubts as well, although with much less conviction."

So, Vaughan and bann Loren. The man who was famed for his interesting tastes and the man whose wife and son died in the attack at castle Highever. And their allies. An enemy known. She knew how to deal with them.

She gave Teagan a calm smile. "We'll have to be careful."

Nodding, he stole a look at the baby in her arms. Roland maybe wasn't his son by blood - but it didn't mean he won't fight for his wife and son with all his might.

**o.O.o**

"It's good to see you here, Shianni."

"Nah, Maker, I swear that you two, bann Sighard and his son over there and your brother are the only people who are worth talking to amongst the nobility," grumbled the elven banna. "Most of those nobles are too stuffed up to even bother to talk to an elf and the rest just loves to be all _'ah, sorry, my dear, I didn't mean to mistake you with a servant.'_" She snorted. "Arrogant bastards."

Amélie hid a smile. "That's because they never had seen you in action, Shianni. Otherwise they wouldn't even dare to act like they mistook you for a servant. I know that after that talking down I received when I first entered the Alienage during the Blight _I_ wouldn't dare to do that."

Shianni had enough decency to look ashamed, while Teagan showed keen interest in the topic. "Talking down? My dear, how comes I haven't heard this tale?" he asked, his arm around her waist drawing her closer to him. Turning to Shianni, he pouted. "I swear she held back most of those interesting stories just to torture me with the knowledge of my own ignorance about her adventures."

"You keep secrets from me, my dear wife," he said accusingly to her.

She batted her eyelashes. "Only to keep you interested in me. But that's why you love me so, my husband."

Just as the words left her mouth, she would slap herself for them. Blush coloured her cheeks and her heart skipped a beat when he gave her a look full of smouldering passion. "Yes, but that's just part of the reason..."

Shianni coughed and rolled her eyes at their collective blushing. "What about you two got some room, hm? There are actually people who have came for different reasons than to see you making innuendos at each other, damit."

"Just what are you three doing that my poor sister is blushing so hard?" sounded new voice. All of them turned around, facing a man with chestnut hair and a wide smile.

"Fergus!" cried Amélie, breaking free from Teagan's embrace and hugging her brother. "I thought you'll never arrive!"

"Couldn't let you and Teagan face the wolves on your own," he said quietly, while he patted her back affectionally. Holding her at arms lenght he examined her closely. "And let me tell you - the marriage treats you well."

They were interrupted by a snort. "Hah - you should hear them just before you arrived, Fergus. They were so sweet that it could make a weaker person choke on the sweetness."

Fergus' face lightened up. "Shianni! I didn't know you'll be here!" Amélie noticed something in his posture change, he seemed more comfortable now. They all talked for some time, smilling politely at everyone else who walked around but not inviting anyone between them.

"Ladies and gentlemen - please, make your way to the banqueting-hall, where your supper is being prepared for you," sounded voice of the bann, who was hosting the ball. Teagan offered his arm to his wife and when he turned to Shianni, he saw that Fergus already had seen to that, leading Shianni with him, ignorant to the stares it drew to them.

The supper itself would be quite uneventful, if several of the the nobles didn't had some stupid remarks to Guerrins, Fergus or Shianni.

"Just how fares your little son?" was the first question towards Fergus, followed by "and wouldn't it be nice, if he had siblings?"

"I've heard some shocking stories about happening in the Alienage," said a little bubble-headed young lady. Shianni nodded, completely blank face. "And do you know what's most shocking about them?" After a "no" response Shianni added: "They're mostly true," making her friends choke on their drinks.

And finally:

"Tell me, my dear," asked an elderly old banna from Maker knows where. "Tell me how you met our dear Teagan."

That was question both of them could easily answer. "I met Teagan in Redcliffe, during the Blight," answered Amélie, giving Teagan a look through her eyelashes. The wine she drank during the supper made her feel bold, bolder than ever before. She liked how lightheaded she felt. And how she could everything what went... not overly good blame on the alcohol. Leaning towards Teagan she kissed him on the cheek, giving him a smile, noting the way his eyes darkened. Not with anger but... was it _desire_?

"Ehm," coughed Fergus with a knowing smile. Amélie saw flickers of sadness in his eyes. With a sinking heart she realized how it had to look - like the dinners at Castle Cousland, few years ago, when he was sitting next to his wife, stealing kisses and exchanging longing looks, promises of more to come. But... more to come? With Teagan?

Suddenly, the image of herself with Teagan didn't seem so strange. It was rather... inviting, to say the least. And as she thought with a mental giggle, it would show the gossipers something about marriages not being consummated. Just... how do you seduce a man who is as experienced as Teagan and who would likely not be fooled by her clumsy flirting?

**o.O.o**

Maker's breath, if the woman won't stop with sending him that smile, he's going to drag her from the ball and teach her a lesson that men shouldn't be tempted that way. Oh, the suffering he was put through.

First, it was the surprise with her time in Denerim's Alienage. "That's why you love me so." His heart stopped beating for a second. _'Am I that obvious?'_ he thought. No, she probably still has no idea of his true feelings, as blush coloured her cheeks, her eyes shyly cast down.

Or the moment when that annoying old harpy asked how they met. Amélie gave him a kiss, lingering her lips on his cheek. And giving him an absolutely amazing view of her cleavage.

Why, Maker, _why_ was she teasing him so?

"Teagan, could we dance this waltz? It's my favourite melody."

Ah, talk about the Sirene... "If you wish, my dear," he replied smoothly, taking her to the dancing floor and when the music started, leading her throught the complicated steps connected to this melody. _On beautiful blue Hrakon_. He looked down to say something to her - when he found himself looking not only into her eyes, but into her cleavage again. And again, she gave him that smile, slow, tempting and promising.

And finaly he had enough.

Dancing with her out of the assembly room, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "My dear wife, I think it's time for you to realize you should not tempt me so."

Batting her eyelashes, she said with feigned innocence. "Oh, _me_ tempting _you_? Perish the thought, dear ser!"

That spurred him into action. Pressing her against the wall, trapping her on place with his arms on both sides of her, he kissed her hungrily. To his surprise, she responded eagerly, drawing him closer to her, as close as physicaly possible, her tongue teasing his lips apart. Taking in her taste for the first time in the months of their marriage, he reveled in the fulness of her lips, sweetness of her mouth, the way her tongue danced with his, how the curves of her soft body fit into his. It was wrong to use her intoxication like that, he thought, but as her fingers woven themselves into his hair, he couldn't bring himself to stop kissing her now.

And then, when her hands started to trace down, down his chest, they were discovered.

"Teagan Guerrin, what do you think you and _that woman_ are doing here?"

**o.O.o**

In the very first moments she wanted nothing else but scream why. It. Had. To. Be. _Isolde_. Maker, why was she the one who had to discover them almost in flagranti? She shrunk as much as she could, hiding behind the solid form of her husband, hoping to escape Isolde's eyes.

But Teagan wasn't about to allow his sister-in-law to continue. Abruptly turning around he hissed: "That woman as you insist calling her is my _wife_. And as for what we were doing, in case you haven't recognized it, it's called_ kissing_. Any other questions from you, Isolde? Or you, Vaughan?"

Crap. Even Vaughan had to catch them?

Without any further speaking Teagan grabbed her hand and almost run towards the assembly room. When they were right in the middle, he took her in his arms again and kissed her breath away, hungrily, like a man who craved for a kiss for a longer time than he could remember, making her knees buckle under her.

Shocked silence descended on the whole feast, everyone staring at the kissing pair in their midst. And then, the sound of someone's clapping broke the silence, making everyone's eyes turn towards them.

"What?" asked Shianni with a smirk, her hands still clapping slowly. "Have you never seen anyone kissing?"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope to catch enough plot Darkspawn to finish the (probably) last chapter soon. Hey - do I smell some plotting Taint over there?


	6. Point of no return

**A/N: **And here comes the end of this jolly ride! If you enjoyed, please, tell me – and if you didn't, please, tell me, too! Also, many thanks (and lots of free internets) to everyone who reviewed, faved or alerted on this story. Your support means a lot to me. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own (or won) nothing, just this fanfic is completely my fault.

* * *

**6. Point of no return**

"Well, quite an eventful evening, yes?" asked Teagan, chuckling when he thought about the commotion they made at the feast earlier.

Amélie, unbraiding her hair, giggled in response. "Maker - have you seen Loren? I swear, if he reddened a bit more, his head would explode!"

Both of them laughed, when they thought about the reactions to them, back at the ball. They shocked the nobles into stunned silence, being interrupted only by grinning Fergus, who came up to them and patted Teagan's shoulder, telling them to get some room, so the rest of them can dance some more.

What did Teagan do? He carried her away in bridal style, just to add some more dumbfoundeness to the nobles. And she almost melted into his arms, enjoying being this close to him probably for the first time of their marriage.

"I should probably apologize," broke Teagan the comfortable silence.

Amélie turned around in her seat, unbelieving expression on her face. "Maker's breath - and what for?" she asked, her voice incredulous.

"For using your, well, state of intoxication like that," fidgeted Teagan uncomfortably under her gaze.

She felt a wave of irritation rise in her. In three steps she stood in front of him, punctuating her every word with stabbing her finger into his chest. "Don't you dare to apologize for... for the best damned kiss I've ever got!" She exhaled deeply. "And as for the intoxication part - well, you know the words liquid courage, don't you?" she finished, blushing madly.

He stared at her for a moment, disbelieving his own ears. "_Liquid courage_? Are you... are you trying to say that you wanted... wanted to kiss me but didn't dare?"

_'Now is time to finally stop playing hide-and-seek, Amélie.'_ "Very much so. Teagan," she looked him directly in the eyes, "you're my husband. I want to be able to move on with you, to be with you." She paused for a moment, cradling his cheek in her palm. "To be happy with you," she added softly, giving him a small smile.

His breath hitched in his throat. "Amélie?" he asked, his voice strained and choked. She only gave him a gentle smile, her arms hugging him, holding him close. He closed his eyes as he relaxed and returned her embrace, hugging her around her shoulders, which caused he didn't see what she planned to do next.

Her kiss caught him by surprise, making him gasp. She used the opportunity to let her tongue enter his mouth, teasing him with her taste. From the moment they kissed at the feast she felt her blood running wild in her veins, making her feel more alive than she felt ever since Alistair died.

_'Alistair is dead,' _went through her head,_ 'but you are alive. He would have wanted you to be happy.' _

And in Teagan's presence, enveloped in his strong arms, his smell and taste, she was.

Teagan himself couldn't believe what was happening. The woman he yearned for was finally in his arms and the want; the _need_ for her was overwhelming. Releasing her shoulders, he buried his hands in her hair, savouring the feel of her silken tresses between his fingers.

She felt like possessed, her fingers moving almost on their own accord, tugging at the laces of his shirt, pulling it open, so she could run her fingers over his chest. Part of her wondered if she could still blame the wine she drank for her boldness, while the other just snorted and told her to finally admit she desired him as much as he obviously desired her. Maker, they were married for year and half now, had known each other for even a longer time. She was sure that what she feels for him is not gratitude.

_'Maker curse that damned dress of hers!'_ cursed Teagan inwardly. He wanted to return the favour of pushing her dress down, so he could finally lay his eyes on her. But the dress was still laced tight and for unlacing it he would have to stop kissing her. What if his lips left hers and she would completely reconsider the current happenings?

Amélie decided the matter for him; breaking the kiss, she turned her back to him, lifting her hair off the way. Looking at him over her shoulder, she told him with an enigmatic smile: "Would you be so kind, dear ser, and helped me out of this gown? Suddenly, the gown makes breathing hard..." Her voice trailed into silence, her eyes daring him to do as she asked. And without wasting any more time, he did so and she was finally revealed before his eyes, wearing only sheer shift and silken panties.

For a moment, he just stood there and drank in her image. Amélie standing in front of him, a playful smile on her lips, her hands crossed on her chest to prevent him from seeing her bosom through the shift.

"Perfect," he breathed at last, his eyes boring into hers.

"But you are imperfect, my husband," said Amélie briskly, snapping him from his reverie. After a few confused blinks she added: "You have way too many clothes still on. Let me help you?"

Being bold was refreshing, as well as a bit scaring. She used to call herself a timid and shy woman. It was interesting to see what a little of wine, together with need for someone can do. Together, with trembling fingers they undid laces of Teagan's pants and got rid of his shirt, breathlessly taking in sight of each other.

Amélie physically felt Teagan's eyes slide from her face, down her neck, down... down to rest on her bosom. His lips slowly created a smirk. "Are you cold, my dear, or are you just... happy to see me?" As if to answer his question she felt her nipples even harden under his gaze. Suddenly feeling shy, she wanted to cover herself with her hands, but Teagan would have none of that. Taking a firm grip on her hands, he placed them to her sides. "Don't," he whispered, "you are perfect to my eyes."

With her blood singing she grabbed his face to kiss him again. She was told about the increased appetite, as well as the rumours (which were completely true) about the Grey Warden stamina, but she almost forgot the part about the fact the Joining increased _those_ urges as well. He gripped her waist, pressing her against him again. She could already feel signs of his arousal against her, as his lips moved from her lips to lay kisses all over her face. Nuzzling her neck he placed small kisses on her skin on his way lower.

Her soft whimpering made him stop when he reached her clavicle. "Tell me, Amélie," he whispered heatedly against the soft skin, "tell me what you want."

Thinking clearly was difficult with him so close, her breath ragged and her knees weak with desire. "Make love to me, Teagan," she moaned, throwing her head back, "just make love to me."

_'Make love. She said make love. She feels something,'_ run desperately through Teagan's head. _'It will mean something to her...'_ Reaching down, he started to pull the shift up, over her head, only to toss it carelessly aside when he freed her from it. As before, he picked her up and without breaking the contact of their lips he carried her over to the bed in bridal style.

Laying her down he stepped aside to gaze at her for a moment. Her skin was flushed, her eyes bright, lips slightly parted and swollen from their kissing. Half-sitting, she gave him a gentle smile. "Come, Teagan," she whispered, "join me. This is what our wedding night should be..."

Before he knew it, he was laying beside her, holding her in his arms, kissing her hungrily. Kiss for kiss, touch for touch. If there was any struggle for control, it was soon decided, leaving Teagan to lay kisses all over her body while her back arched, up from the mattress to meet his lips, to be closer to him. Hearing her moan his name as invocation he returned back to her mouth, letting his hands roam over her body while his lips found hers again.

The feeling of him so close was too much to bear, her body screaming for release it was depraved of for so long. As if he sensed her trouble, one of his hands slid inside her panties, only to find her already wet and more than ready. Slowly, he teased the pearl of her womanhood, drawing a soft whimper from her. She was moving her leg over his, when her eyes closed and the sounds which came from her mouth were the ones of pain, not of pleasure, as he expected.

It startled Teagan. "Amélie?" he asked worriedly, "what's the matter?"

Amélie opened her eyes and gave him a pained smile. "Well, isn't it just wonderful - I was about to finally have the late wedding night with my husband. But no... that damned crick in my leg just _has_ to stop it all."

He knew he should be serious. Yet after hearing her deliver him the reason of her pain in that tragic tone just made him chuckle, almost against his will. She stared at him in the beginning, her lips pursed together. And then she chuckled and soon after that both of them were laughing like madmen at the absurdity of the whole situation.

"I still want to make love with you, Teagan. It wasn't an idea striking me out of sudden," said Amélie softly, when their laughter ceased. "If only that damned crick stopped," she finished, the muscles in her leg twitching painfully.

And that was when Teagan got an absolutely great idea. Gently moving her leg he offered: "If you lie on your stomach for a moment, I may be able to help you, my dear."

Eyeing him carefully, Amélie did as he asked. _'It's not like we are both naked in bed and were only so far from making wild love just moments ago...'_ she thought with the dry humour her mother liked, as well as would be rather find it missing in her daughter. But then Teagan finally touched her again, his fingers masterfully massaging first the hurting muscles in her calf, only to slid lower, to start anew from the tips of her toes.

His touch was setting the fire in her underbelly afire again. She purred under his ministrations, as he ascended from her feet to her calves, to her knees and tights, only to spread his fingers over the cheeks of her butt, throughout in massaging the muscles there.

She rolled out of his reach, leaning into half sitting position on the pillows once again. "You," she said, pointing her finger at him, "are immediately going to make love to me, otherwise I'll go crazy. We can massage each other later, yes?"

"Much later," agreed Teagan as he swept her to his arms again, kissing her ferociously, almost ripping her panties off. The excitement he felt before didn't lessen during the time he massaged her; right the opposite it seemed, her soft moans of pleasure only adding to it, making his erection stone hard. And he was still just a mortal man. When she pulled him above her, all he could do was to enter her slowly in one motion, enjoying every second of being one with her.

With their bodies joined she could almost sense their souls mingling together, as they rode the waves of ecstasy together. Maker's breath, it was as if the whole world came to become silent, with the only sounds of their hearts beating and their breathing breaking the silence. Her name was sweet on his lips, his name an invocation on hers. His hand found hers on the covers, weaving his fingers with hers while her head rose to press her lips against his neck.

"Teagan..."

"Amélie..."

The fire started in her underbelly was expanding. Expanding to every fibre of her being, setting her aflame, rendering her mind of any coherent thoughts, overcoming them with _need_.

_'I have to satisfy her first,'_ was one of the last coherent thoughts Teagan had. Pleasure building in him was too much to bear. Instead of slowing down his hand left hers, only to reverse their position. Her legs were still around his waist, but now he could hug her close, tease her easier than before, sent her over the edge and let her see the stars before he joined her. When his lips started kissing her neck softly, his thumb playing with her pearl, she felt the pressure built inside of her snap. She never was much of a screamer before - but now, now was his name loudly out of her mouth sooner before she could control herself.

"Teagan!"

She moved above him a few more times, her inner muscles tightening around him in response to her release, making him follow her on the ways of ecstasy. As he spilt himself inside of her, it felt good; it felt right to make love to her, to hold her, to kiss her. As she collapsed into his arms, breathing heavily, he could feel wetness where the right side of her face rested on his chest. Holding her close, brushing his fingers through her hair he kissed the crown of her hair time to time, giving her time to calm down.

He didn't know how much time has passed before her tears stopped and she looked up to his face, making his heart skip a beat with the softness and certainty showed in her gaze. Cheeks still wet, she gave him a gentle smile. When he saw her looking at him like that, he could no longer stop the words from spilling from his mouth.

"I love you."

He felt her stiffen in his arms at his words at first, only to feel her relax only a moment later. Raising her hand, she gently touched his lips, caressing them with the warm tips of her fingers.

"How," she whispered, "how can it be true that you love me, Teagan? How can you love me after the hell of time I've put you through during my mourning for Alistair, during my pregnancy and uncertainty afterwards?"

"I think I loved you from the moment you gave me that embroidery all those years ago," answered Teagan in the same soft tone. "And ever since then I was waiting for my opportunity to show you..."

Tears flew freely down her cheeks again, her heart too full of emotions. Did she feel the same? Or didn't she? How to say, if she did? How to say, if she didn't? But decision has been reached, her spirit calm and content as it hasn't been for such a long time. Drying her eyes, she looked deeply into his. Saying the words was like being set free.

"And I love you."

The light of the new dawn slowly crept between the curtains, bathing them in its rosy rays. None of them noticed. Instead, they kissed again. And for the first time during their marriage they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, when I read it now I'm aware it's still missing something - but that's me, posting stuff only to rewrite it again. And. Again. *head desk*


End file.
